1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of presses such as platen, converting, die-cutting, foil stamping and embossing presses. In particular, the invention is concerned with a changeover apparatus for shifting the tool support chase between an operating position for operations and a shifted position in which the chase is positioned for facilitating tool changing thereon while remaining coupled with the machine body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art clamshell presses include a honeycomb plate or chase to which tooling is mounted for die-cutting operations. The chase can weigh 150 pounds or more and is sometimes heated. The configuration of a clamshell press is such that the chase may require removal in order to change the tooling and then replaced and aligned such tool. Because of the weight of the chase and its temperature, removal may require use of a hoist and repositioning sometimes requires two people. The retooling process can take upwards of an hour during which time the press is idle.